<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miraculous salt prompts by Beastboy134</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262279">Miraculous salt prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastboy134/pseuds/Beastboy134'>Beastboy134</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Redemption, Adrien salt, Alya Césaire Redemption, Alya Salt, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Dupain Cheng Redemption, Marinette Salt, Miraculous salt, Nino Lahiffe Redemption, Nino salt, chloe salt, everyone Faces the Firing squad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastboy134/pseuds/Beastboy134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some salt prompts that people can take as they wish. No one is spared.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let's see how many people will get mad at me for the Marinette salt tag. She is great, but I´m tired of everyone demonizing Adrien and Alya, so I want to do an all-around salt prompt.<br/>Update: fixed minor spelling issues.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An OC, instead of Marinette, is Ladybug.</p><p>1. Without being Ladybug, Marinette has more time to focus on the things that she loves but goes too far. Marinette gets exposed stalking Adrien's house in Oni-chan and is filmed harassing Kagami with Chloe in Animaestro. Adrien manages to plead with his father to not sue Marinette for trespassing, stating some excuse that gets Gabriel off the Dupain-Chengs back. Many celebrity friends have to cut her off because of the internet hate calling her a fangirl and a stalker. It was one thing to have his posters on her walls, and a bit creepier to have his whole schedule, but stalking his house? Harassing a respected businesswoman’s daughter? She faces heavy scrutiny from others online and in real life. When Adrien is revealed as Chat Noir, there is more hate because she was a stalker, so she must have known. Her classmates have her back, but one or two people remember her various fangirl tendencies (the videogame competition, the wax statue) and think about getting her therapy. She manages to work her way back to a time before Adrien and focuses on herself. Later in life, she is the owner of a small but successful design company that is making waves.</p><p>2. As Marinette didn’t give Alya an interview, the only way Alya gets to her popularity is through close-ups on the fights. When Lila offered an interview, Alya was desperate for coverage on her blog. Alya faces criticism on her blog for Lila's interview. Her blog comes under heavy fire and helps Bug Out, Auroré’s blog, get more adoration. Alya is incredibly angry, posting that she did nothing wrong and that everyone is simply trying to make something out of nothing. Then, people start going through her previous posts. She, fortunately, does not face a lawsuit, but a lot of viewers no longer trust her to post the truth. She still manages to become a successful journalist, but the Ladyblog is a black spot on her career she wants to forget.</p><p>3. Adrien still falls in love with Ladybug, even when it's not Marinette. Adrien, in his harassment for Ladybugs affection, tries to force a reveal on the rooftops. Incidentally, someone caught a video of his detransformation and trying to force ladybug to detransform, and posted it online. As he defends himself from his classmate’s disapproval, it comes to light he was defending Lila's lies, giving way to more rage. He leaves public school and is forced back into tutoring. His ring is taken before he can get home, so Gabriel does not have the Miraculous. When Chloe is sent away, he tries to stand up for her, but the class turns on him and points out that some of their family was on the train that Chloe crashed to gain popularity. They also call upon the numerous times’ someone got akumatized because of her. Adrien is alone, and struggles. He is sent abroad with Amelie and Felix, to get him away from the hate. He learns how to stand up for himself, and how to properly work a relationship.</p><p>4. Nino, being all of their friends, has a rough time. He doesn’t want any of them to go through this, but a lot of mistakes were made. Not really sure what to put here. Nino hasn’t really done much. He regrets not checking in with the girls and wants to fix his inability to do anything. He becomes a great DJ but he keeps the memory of the quartets falls in his heart. (Honestly, I don't have much on him, he didn't really do anything)</p><p>5. Chloe comes under heavy fire for her 3 akumatizations, especially for Miracle Queen. Different heroes are chosen for each Miraculous, but they are still revealed (quantic kids maybe?) Due to her actions, her father forces her to publicly apologize, which ends in disaster. She simply does not feel sorry. Her snobbish behavior gets hate. She is forced to live with her mother in New York, to protect her. Coincidentally, less Akuma shows up after she leaves. Under her mother, Chloe becomes even more awful, causing problems later in her life. She becomes a Californian millionaires trophy-wife, as that's all she becomes good for, as she wasn't super smart. She hates every bit of it.</p><p>6. Lila, after her exposure on the internet, is sent back home to Italy. She tries the same stunts there, but it doesn't work. She doesn't do much with her life as her lies don't work, so she doesn't get the royal treatment. She manages to get a high-spec boyfriend, but the relationship isn't happy. Lila is kicked out of her family for the numerous amounts of trouble she brings. Later, it is revealed that she was working with Hawkmoth, and is arrested, and is sent to prison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alya is a good friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which I actually write a story, Alya gets to be a good friend, unlike in the show, and suggestions are always welcome.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a writing style now! I hope you can't tell that it was rushed...</p><p>I had a burst of inspiration, and I wanted a cool Alya prompt. My girl was done so dirty!</p><p>Please comment and give kudos, it really helps me keep my interest in this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette is so tired. So. Tired.</p><p>A night of patrol, fending off the advances of that pushy cat. Yesterday, Chat Noir- no, he was Adrien now ( and didn’t that just sting, that the boy she found so kind was capable of being so cruel) had been stripped of his mantle, to be given to someone more deserving. She had cried herself to sleep that night, mourning the loss of a good partner and a supposed friend.</p><p>Lila is surrounded by her group of sycophants, blabbing some lie or other that makes Marinette amazed that her tongue hasn't rotted out from her lies. Would be a service to the world, she thought grumpily.</p><p>Alya looked over cautiously. "h-hey, Marinette?"</p><p>well, that was new. Alya never stuttered.</p><p>"Hey, Alya, what's up?</p><p>Alya bit her lip. "I wanted to apologize for what I said. The fact-checking comment?"</p><p>Marinette blinked and sat up.</p><p>"No, it's ok! Really!"</p><p>"But it's not. I shouldn't have said that, especially since I myself didn't fact check. Now I guess, I get what you were warning me about."</p><p>Marinette's jaw dropped. Alya was a prideful person, she knew that. For her to apologize? Wait, Alya had finally figured it out?</p><p>"Wha-Wha-"</p><p>Alya gave her a forlorn smirk. "Her lies? I finally checked them, since my instincts were bothering me. How was I so easily duped?" Alya hung her head. "I took down the interview. This totally will destroy the ladyblog!"</p><p>Marinette put a hand to her back. "It's not your fault. Lila tells people what they want to hear. It´s why she came after me so hard, like in the bath-"</p><p>Marinette hastily paused, but it was too late. Alya shot up with rage. "Did she threaten you? That-That!"</p><p>"Alya it's ok! E-Everything fine now. Adrien told me not to get in her way, so I don't think anything bad is going to happen anymore."</p><p>Alya paused in her rages, looking over at Marinette carefully. "Two questions. One- did Adrien know that you were threatened, and two-what did he say exactly?"</p><p>Marinettestuttered, avoiding her best friend’s eyes. "W-Well it was such a small thing, honestly, and everything is-"</p><p>“Marinette."</p><p>She looked down at her hands. "Well, I didn't tell him exactly..."</p><p>Alya sighed, giving a small smile. “Still have that savior complex, huh. Now, onto question two. What did he say?"</p><p>Marinette ducked her head lower, mumbling something incomprehensible.</p><p>“Girl, I can’t hear you.”</p><p>“W-Well, he said that her lies weren’t hurting anyone, a-and that I should take the high road.”</p><p>Silence. Oh no.</p><p>Marinette’s head shot up. “Wait, hold on! You don’t need to beat him up, ok? This will solve itself, she’ll be outed eventually!”</p><p>Alya, contrary to Marinette’s expectations, began to giggle. Marinette became very frightened.</p><p>“Well, then I’m really glad that my plan is underway.”</p><p>Marinette blinked. “Huh? What plan?”</p><p>“Originally, it was to get back at Lila for duping all of us, but if Adrien tries to stick up for her, he can take it too…</p><p>“LILA DOLORES ROSSI!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!”</p><p>A resounding boom crashed over the class. Lila’s groupies paused. Chloe’s ruined her lipstick and screamed. Lila paled ( which made her outfit of orange look even uglier.).</p><p>A woman marched in and grabbed Lila by the arm. “How dare you lie to me! You had me thinking the school was on lockdown for months! Now I hear from the principal that the school was open? Your class thought we were in Achu? How dare you!”</p><p>"Mama, mama please! You’re making a scene-"</p><p>"I have the right to make a scene! I could be fired for your stories Lila! And what is this nonsense about being friends with Ladybug? You told me she was useless!”</p><p>The class erupted into a fiery uproar.</p><p>Marinette slunk away to transform. Alya, keeping her phone out to record the scene, didn’t notice her best friend moving away.</p><p>Adrien moved in. "Um, isn’t this enough? She obviously feels sorry, there’s no real need to-" </p><p>Can it Agreste! Let me remind you that you knew about this! You let her get away with her lies!” Alya shouted out, fanning the flames. Now the hungry eyes of the class were staring at Adrien in shock and disbelief.</p><p>"Dude…” Nino started.</p><p>“Lila’s lies would have outed themselves. And they did! There’s no need to keep hurting her like this!”</p><p>Nino backed away, towards Alya’s side. “That doesn’t change the fact that Lila was lying, dude. She made all of us big promises. Was it funny watching us look that pathetic?”</p><p>“Akuma!”</p><p>Pandemonium exploded. As people raced around, Lila used the chance to break from her mother’s grip.</p><p>She pulled off her bracelet, to the horror of everyone watching, and just as she was close enough-</p><p>A polka-dotted yoyo swept in and caught the Akuma.</p><p>Ladybug appeared in her suit. She released the butterfly with her signature catchphrase and turned back to the class.</p><p>“Is everyone safe?”</p><p>“We are all fine, Ladybug,” Monsieur Damocles replied. “However, we are going to need to call the police for this-this reprobate here.”</p><p>Ladybug nodded and turned to Lila. "I know that calling you out like that was unprofessional, but what were you thinking? Working with a supervillain? Are you insane?”</p><p>Um, Ladybug? What do you mean by that?” Alix asked.</p><p>Well, I first met Lila when she was lying to the Adrien boy, over there.”</p><p>Adrien looked hurt that he hadn’t been specially referred to by his lady. His eyes narrowed, uncaring of the hateful glares the class sent him.</p><p>"She had claimed that she was the fox hero Volpina (and here Alya grit her teeth) and tried to trick Adrien into believing her lies. She even had a fox necklace to prove it.”</p><p>"This wouldn’t happen to be the same necklace that you said was a family heirloom, right Liar Rossi?” Chloe mocked, wiping off her makeup malfunction. </p><p>Mrs. Rossi glared at her daughter. “We never had such a family heirloom.”</p><p>Ladybug sighed and was about to head out when she was stopped by Adrien.</p><p>“M’lady, aren’t you forgetting something?” His classmates gasped as he held out his hand. “I would like my ring back.”</p><p>Ladybug glared, and slapped Adrien’s hand away. “The ring was becoming more corrupted as it stayed on you. If I gave it to you now, then the miraculous would not work properly. I prefer to work with a teammate that has my back, not one that pesters me for dates during fights.”</p><p>Adrien snarled and reached out- and was stopped by Nino and Chloe both pulling his hands away from her.</p><p>Nino glared. “Not cool dude.”</p><p>Chloe scoffed. “Adrikins, no wonder Chat Noir was a total loser. With you at the helm, how could he have been anything else?”</p><p>Adrien tried to pull out of their grip until Natalie walked in with Gabriel's tablet. "Adrien, as it has come to attention that you have snuck out of the house to throw yourself in danger, and gave sanctuary to Chat Noir, Paris's most hated hero as of the video posted, it has been decided that you will be pulled out of school. We have much to go over."</p><p>F-Father! You can't!"</p><p>Gabriel glared an impressive look at his son. "I very much can, Chat Noir. You threw yourself at a girl who wanted nothing to do with you and made yourself a fool in front of thousands. You shame me and the brand for your actions. We'll discuss this when you get home."</p><p>The call ended, and Natalie looked at Adrien. We'll wait until everything has been sorted out. When class ends, Adrien, immediately go to the car." She turned on her heel and left.</p><p>The class glared at the liar and the coward, while Ladybug took flight.</p><p>Adrien hung his head, not willing to look anyone in the eyes. Lila, having been dogpiled as soon as the Akuma was caught, screeched and flailed, uncaring of the ridiculous image she presented to the class.</p><p>Meanwhile, a certain blogger ended the live stream from her phone to her blog.</p><p>( Later, the class would host a surprise party for Marinette, with handmade treats and Alya’s mom’s delicious cooking. They would apologize profusely for not listening to her.</p><p>Adrien was sent overseas to live with distant relatives, now that his image was shattered as a harasser and an enabler.</p><p>Lila was sent to juvie for terrorism in Italy. France wanted nothing to do with the girl after the video was uploaded.</p><p>Alya and Marinette would dominate the field of fashion, journalism, and superheroing. They would reveal their secrets, and the bond would grow even stronger.</p><p>Later, Alya would find a peculiar ring on her nightstand, replacing her foxy orange with night black.</p><p>But for now, As Marinette ran into the classroom, into her best friend’s arms, there was damage control to do.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Marinette's salt... Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 1 of Marinette salt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's hard to come up with some! I kinda feel like a jerk for making her like this. Not too happy with how it came out, either. Please give comments and kudos! Let me know how I'm doing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, no.</p><p>Oh, No!</p><p>Chat was Adrien. Adrien was Chat.</p><p>They were the same!</p><p>“Tikki, this can’t be real! Adrien is amazing, and Chat is so annoying. I wished I had a different partner, and I praised Adrien for being so perfect,  and now they’re the same person?”</p><p>Tikki stared at her user in disbelief. “A-Are you upset because he isn’t what you thought he would be?”</p><p>Marinette scoffed. “Of course! I refuse to believe it! My Adrien isn’t some annoying brat!”</p><p>Tikki was shocked. Her Adrien?</p><p>Marinette kept rambling. “Ugh, that ring must have corrupted him somehow. Honestly Tikki, Plagg is so cute, but his ring must have totally destroyed the good parts of him when he becomes Cat Noir! I’ll have to talk to Master Fu, Adrien can’t act like that! Don’t think Tikki?”</p><p>Tikki was flabbergasted. Was- was Marinette always this deluded?</p><p>Marinette, fortunately, didn’t care whether Tikki responded or not. She snuggled to sleep, thinking of all the ways to help ‘fix’ her perfect Adrien.</p><p>Tikki kept thinking on what should be done. Ladybug was a good hero, but she wasn‘t the best, from what Tikki had seen. She belittled her partner often, would disregard some civilians on personal bias, and even used her Ladybug powers to try and sneak into Adrien’s room! That alone would have been enough to get any of her previous users relieved of their posts.</p><p>And it wasn’t just as a hero Marinette kept messing up. She stole Adrien’s phone, she went through the trash to get a note from Adrien, she stalked him and Lila to the park- and yes, Lila was out of line for claiming relation to a hero, but Ladybug didn’t go after Lila because of heroism- She went after her because of Adrien.</p><p>Marinette had his schedule, all his pictures, and not to mention the wax museum- what had she been thinking, plastering herself all over the statue? That wasn’t how a girl in love acted, that was a stalker.</p><p>Was Marinette really the right person for the Ladybug title?</p><p>Resolute, Tikki made up her mind. Slowly, Tikki willed the earrings to come loose and grabbed them.</p><p>Before flying away, Tikki turned back to Marinette and sighed. “Thanks for all the good memories, Mari,” she stated sadly.</p><p>~</p><p>In the Morning, Mari couldn’t understand why she felt so off. She made her way to school with that strange feeling.</p><p>“Hey, Alya!”</p><p>“Hey girl, guess what? There’s a new Ladybug on the scene!!”</p><p>“What??” For some reason, Marinette’s head spun a bit at the mention of Ladybug.</p><p>“I know! Lila hasn’t really been saying anything. She’s kind of sad though cause she suddenly cut off contact with her.”</p><p>“Really? Huh…” Marinette felt a bit confused. She had felt a bit of hate directed at Lila for some reason, but for what? Adrien wasn’t interested in her, she remembered he told her. Marinette made up her mind to work things out later.</p><p>“Anyway, Marinette, brought more goodies? Your parents have the best stuff!”</p><p>“Actually, this is for Lila. I made it as an apology. I’ve been so harsh to her cause I thought she was lying, but the person I sourced was totally wrong! So these are to apologize.”</p><p>Alya nodded sagely. “Bad sources, I totally get it. It’s hard to keep atop the flow. One wrong scoop could totally ruin the ladyblog!”</p><p>Marinette and Alya kept conversing as they entered the class.</p><p>Adrien sat in his seat, deliberately avoiding Marinette’s gaze. He shivered. Was her stare always so … odd? He didn’t like it.</p><p>As Marinette approached Lila, Ms. Bustier entered the room.</p><p>“Ok, seats everyone! We have some new news to tell everyone. First, Lila will be leaving in a few days.”</p><p>The class was in an immediate uproar. Alya shot up in shock, and Marinette only just managed to save her goodies.</p><p>“I’m sorry guys,” Lila said, looking pitiful. “I only got the news today. I have to leave for Romania to help out with a case to save an endangered species of deer that are dying out.”</p><p>The class cooed, simpered, and fawned over the girl. Marinette approached her.</p><p>Lila looked warily at her for a minute, and Marinette held out her box of goodies</p><p>Marinette smiled sweet and guileless. “For you. It was supposed to be a gift for amends, but I suppose it works for a send-off gift.”</p><p>Lila paused, staring at the girls is suspicion. No matter how much she had hated Maribrat, she had always enjoyed the fiery passion that came with their clashes. Finding none of this on her made Lila… not sad, since this made things convenient, but certainly annoyed. Her favorite victim wasn’t acting as she should.</p><p>It wasn’t her problem anyway. She would go on back to Italy, despite what those idiots were thinking, and restart her fabulous life there. It was a shame that Ladybug wouldn’t get taken down, but when she was finally defeated by Hawkmoth, she’ll look at her through her tv and laugh at the bitchy wanna-be heroine.</p><p>Lila smiled sweetly at Maribrat. “Aww, thanks Marinette! And you made them gluten-free, too? Aw, that’s so sweet!”</p><p>Well, if Marinette wanted to make peace, she could do that. One less annoyance in the way.</p><p>Adrien shifted away from Marinette’s blatant sneak peeks of his face. She had been weird, yes, but never this weird.</p><p>Adrien sighed, thinking of his la- his partner. He had talked to Kagami lately, and she had raised a few good points( in hypotheticals, of course. Whatever his la-partner said, he wasn’t totally stupid.)</p><p>He had always been foolish during battle, but he had resolved to make things better. But Ladybug often got on him for the smallest mistake, such as looking left when she looked right.</p><p>He knew she was Marinette now. The whole opinion of her changed. She only liked him because of his attitude? His pacifism? His crush on Ladybug fell through his heart. It hurt, knowing that the person that you admired didn’t like the real you.</p><p>Fortunately, there was a new Ladybug. One who wasn’t controlling and obsessive, one who didn’t make him feel like he should stay in his shell. </p><p>It was… nice, to feel like he was a partner instead of an annoying sidekick.</p><p>Marinette smiled, unaware of the strange glances she was getting around the room.</p><p>Over the next few days, things did change. Marinette became more obsessed with Adrien, so much so the girls were worried she would become a stalker.</p><p>Adrien finally sat down with his father and asked his father to put him into a private school, citing that he felt he wasn’t getting what he felt he needed academically from school. He was transferred into Kagami’s school and enjoyed making stronger ties there than at Dupont.</p><p>Everything fell for Marinette when her mom found her obsessive pictures and schedule.</p><p>“Honestly Marinette, what were you thinking? We could be sued for harassment because of you!</p><p>“Mom, its true love, please!”</p><p>“True love does not happen when you are 14, Marinette, and it certainly does not come from stalking and obsessing over one boy!”</p><p>“But Mom-”</p><p>“I have heard enough, you silly girl. I see that I have given you far too much freedom. Now, you have job offers, and your chores, so take responsibility for those things rather than mooning over a boy who doesn’t want you!”</p><p>Marinette sank to the floor in moroseness. Why wouldn’t Adrien notice her? Who was it that told her prince to stay away from her?</p><p>Chloe? Gabriel? Lila? Kagami?</p><p>The names were spinning in her head.</p><p>Silently, she held a plush Adrien to her chest, crooning. “Don’t worry, my prince, we’ll be just fine. I just need to get rid of those bad influences, and we’ll be just fine the two of us.”</p><p>She closed her eyes, and help the plushie close.</p><p>“Just the two of us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Marinette's salt... Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luka's perspective</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wanted to give the guitar boy some focus. Poor Luka....</p><p>Comments and Kudos appreciated!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luka was strumming a funeral march on his guitar, lost in his thoughts.</p><p>The Marinette situation, as Juleka had described it (more Rose than Juleka, but Rose had devolved into frantic rambling, and Juleka cleared up the more hysterical chattering) had snowballed horribly. Marinette had become a shell of what she was.</p><p>Luka remembered the first time he had met her. She was bright, proud and strong. She seemed to be not confident, but fun, kind, and understanding.</p><p>Marinette now was a nightmare. Ever since Adrien had gone, Marinette had become a new nightmare for the class. She constantly interjected herself in everyone’s business. She had taken to sticking to Nino, constantly bringing up the topic of Adrien. She had become a crawling phantom, looking for any sign of Adrien, or what he could be doing. </p><p>She had also become more hurtful. The original Marinette was giving and kind, willing to help anyone in need. Now, she seemed to have acquired the power to say no, and flagrantly abused her power for silly things.</p><p>She had become the bully Lila had claimed she was, only she never got caught. Chloe was the first victim, losing her power and getting expelled, with her father losing his seat for various cases of embezzlement. Alya lost her precious blog, and had mourned ceaselessly.</p><p>Marinette had been a terror, but her reign hadn't lasted so long. </p><p>Last week, she had been caught trying to break into his house. She was now the target of the Agreste lawyers, and Adrien didn’t feel keen to help her out, considering she had rummaged through his closet for his shirts and tried to take some of his hair. The bakery had kicked her out, and now Marinette was stuck working dead end jobs to make ends meet. Her various superstar friends had also cut off communications with her. That dream of being a famous designer had gone up in smoke.</p><p>Marinette had turned into an akuma, focused on getting Adrien's affections again. It hurt to see Marinette be so horrid. Was this the girl that had captured his attention? Her song was so polluted…</p><p>The new Ladybug and Chat Noir took care of her, and Marinette had disappeared. Gone with the wind, one could claim.</p><p>Lila had also vanished in a flurry of gossip, just as she came. Luka knew she was a liar, but fortunately, she had vanished before anyone could have been really hurt. Juleka and the rest of the class seemed to have forgotten about her, and her name faded as time went by.</p><p>Adrien himself, seemed to have vanished as well. He apparently was in another school, but no one knew where. Luka had the feeling that it was with his girlfriend Kagami, but he didn't want to point fingers.</p><p>The new Ladybug was a stark contrast to the old one. Compared to the stern and almost clinically detached ladybug of the past, Rubillé as she was known, was bubbly and a popular figure. She would always take some time to check on her victims, unlike the past Ladybug who would swing away and leave things to Chat Noir.</p><p>Rubillé was glowing and warm, and had garnered an adoring crowd of fans that was bigger than Ladybugs.</p><p>Luka hummed and strummed, looking at the night sky, and watched two red and black figures swing away. This new situation was hard to swallow. </p><p>Luka was passive. He knew that, and he accepted that. This was the first time he had hated his personality so fiercly. If he was more outspoken, if her was more opinionated, what would Marinette have done?</p><p>He was Viperion, for God's sake! He had the power of second chance! Why couldn't he restart his heart back before he met her?</p><p>Luka slumped to the floor, putting his guitar gently to the side, and ran his fingers over the pick he had in his pocket, trying to calm himself down. He didn't get like this, so angry and emotional, but his thoughts betrayed him.</p><p>Why couldn't he fix his heart?</p><p>A knock at the door.</p><p>“Luka?”</p><p>Juleka paused at the door, hearing Luka's sad refrain. She sighed.</p><p>Ever since Marinette had gone, Luka had kept playing his sad song for days. She understood, heartbreak was never easy, but the longer he stayed in his room the more she worried.</p><p>Juleka put on a determined air of confidence. Tomorrow, she decided, she was going to help him get over his sadness. A trip to the guitar store always perked him right up.</p><p>Turning on her heel, Juleka texted Rose, planning a trip to help her brother get his back on his feet, while Luka looked through the porthole in his room and wondered, mind spinning in dizzying circles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will post a Chat and Rubillé excerpt when I get around to it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rubillè</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The promised Rubillè chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um... hi?<br/>Sorry for the long wait, but I had a lot to do lately. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Rubillè leapt from the rooftops, she hummed a tune under her breath. Her thoughts buzzed with a burning fever, whizzing about and making waves in her mind.</p><p>The first time she put on the earrings, she knew nothing was going to compare to what she was experiencing now. The power and creativity was bursting within her. Was this what her senpai felt when she was Ladybug?</p><p>Brown corkscrew curls bounced in the air as the girl zipped through the air. Her black eyes looked around and immediately zoomed in onto a perch to rest. Grinning, she took her yo-yo and launched it to her destination.</p><p>The spotted heroine plopped atop the Eiffel Tower with childish aplomb. She pulled up her yo-yo phone, and went to her go to website, watching a new episode of that new anime her best friend had cried over last night.</p><p> Minnie was often dramatic, but she was never wrong in picking out shows to binge! Though, Minnie at least was never caught reading a shonēn manga during literature period.</p><p>So engrossed in the new episode, she almost didn’t hear the sound of footsteps approaching. </p><p>Chat Noir grinned down at her. “Enjoying the view?” He asked.</p><p>Rubillè grinned. “Much more pretty now that you’re here.”</p><p>Instead of continuing the showy banter, Chat tilted his head back and laughed.</p><p>“ Ah, you know I’m just playing. The view isn’t nearly as nice as this new episode of Majira mokonori.”</p><p>The black clad boy perked up. “Hey, I saw that one! That’s when Hirumi asks Kokari-“</p><p>“OI! Don’t even think of spoilers! If your gonna ruin the experience, then I suppose we can just start patrol then!” Rubillè huffed.</p><p>“Ah, nonono! Come on, I was just playing!” Chat Noir groaned.</p><p>Rubillè laughed, reveling in the now turned tables. Closing the phone, she began to spin her yo-yo.</p><p>“Ready partner?”</p><p>Chat smirked, taking out his baton. </p><p>“You know it, Bouncy Bug.”</p><p>And they were off, soaring into The air, as if they could find a new reality by jumping into the sparkling night sky of Paris.<br/>~~~~~<br/>As patrol ended, Chat noticed how Rubillè had become more fidgety during their rounds.</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“Ano...”</p><p>Both heroes suddenly froze. One out of embarrassment, the other out of humor.</p><p>Chat snorted. Snorts turned into giggles. Giggles turned to full blown laughter.</p><p>Rubillè frowned down at the wheezing tomcat, despite her face turning as red as her suit.</p><p>“It’s not that funny!!” She pouted.</p><p>During his wheezing gasps, Chat held up a finger. “Oh, Bouncy Bug, this is exceptionally funny! I know you’re an anime fan, but I didn’t expect you to sound like a Japanese schoolgirl!!” </p><p>And down he went, laughing at how her face was steadily getting darker.</p><p>“It was a slip!”</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re a weeb, oh my gosh-”</p><p>Chats laughter soon petered out.</p><p>“Ok, now. That was funny.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself”, replied the spotted girl, pouting.</p><p>“Really, I did. But what was that earlier?”</p><p>Rubillè blinked. “What was what?”</p><p>“Your hands. They kept tapping everything.”</p><p>Rubillè paused, then her eyes shone with recognition. “Oh, that.”</p><p>She looked away, unsure.</p><p>“Just thinking.”</p><p>Chat paused. Despite how fun teasing each other was, they were only aquatinted for such a short time. They didn’t have the immediate trust that he and Mari- that the previous ladybug had.</p><p>Yet Chat still wanted to try. “ I’m here if you want to talk.”</p><p>Rubillè paused, then looked into his eyes uncertainly.</p><p>“I wanted to ask about the Adrien girl.”</p><p>Chat repressed a full body flinch.</p><p>“ know that this is hard to ask, but... you seemed like you knew her, and, I got curious, and the lady log before the whole tangerine girl incident was so reliable, so...”</p><p>Rubillè acted like a child being scolded. Chat just sighed and patted her head. “Me and Marinette had a lot of good memories between us. She was my friend, but... a friend of mine should never act so terribly to another. I had no idea at the time she would become like that...”</p><p>As Chat spoke, his ears continually dropped. </p><p>Chat sighed, yet as he began to turn back to face Rubillè, he was caught off guard with strong arms tightening around him.</p><p>“Wha-huh?” Chat sputtered.</p><p>“Well...you seemed like you needed a hug, senpai.” Rubillè muttered, looking away embarrassed. </p><p>Chat paused, noticing tears in his eyes. He began to giggle. “You really are a weeb.”</p><p>“Ok, hug ov-”</p><p>Rubillè was caught off guard as Chat’s arm curled around her.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Chat pulled back, a grin on his face.</p><p>“Sorry, for being such an uncool senpai.”</p><p>Brown eyes blinked at the declaration. Then, she began to snort. Chat also began to as well.</p><p>Soon, both were clutching their sides, laughing at one another for their silly references, just acting as foolishly as children do.<br/>~~~</p><p>As the heroine slipped back into her dark room, she sat on her bed.</p><p>“Tiki, Spots Off.”</p><p>The little kwamii, zipped out of the earrings, canceling the transformation.</p><p>The girl lifted a cookie to Tikki’s mouth.</p><p>“All good?”</p><p>Tiki smiled, at peace with her new holder.</p><p>“All better, Amarine!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A name! I know I mentioned in the comments that I was going to use an OC, but I still hope people aren’t too upset. This came out better than I expected!</p><p>Meet Amarine! I took inspiration from the character Levi in the game “Obey Me!”. Hope it came out nice!</p><p>To clarify, Amarine will appear often as a Ladybug substitute in fics where I need an oc, or when Marinette is not Ladybug.</p><p>I’ll explore her personality in later fics, but for now, I would like to mention there is no shipping for her planned. She’s a fill in for when I need an extra character. To make clear, NO SHIPPING AMARINE WITH ANYONE!! For now...</p><p>Please leave comments and Kudos! It helps me stay motivated!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please remember to comment! Should I continue this? What should I focus on next? Input is very much appreciated!</p><p>Update: Doing a Marinette salt fic! thought it would be time for it. Please stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>